The Prisoner of the Snake
by The idiot with no name
Summary: Naruto is tortured and held captive in one of Orochimarus prisons. Will someone save Naruto or will he die at the hands of that snake? AN:crapy name I know... UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Diclamer : Naruto is not mine. (sob)**

Pain. That's all he could feel as he was being tortured by the snake. But he wouldn't give the snake the satisfaction of screaming and begging.

Naruto was silent as Orochimaru tortured him. That didn't bode well with Orochimaru. So he continued his torturing, as the minutes went by he became rougher. From just inflicting shallow cuts for information, it went to throughout wiping just to hear the boy scream and beg. Naruto could still remember how he got in this mess.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was returning from a successful A-rank solo mission. He was very tired. He had to escort a noble to the Land of Coal, and quite a lot of ninja attacked on the way. Of course Naruto, being just 16 and already one of the best jonin in Konoha, defeated them all. But it did wear him out. Now he was on his way back to Konoha to report to the 4__th__ Hokage, aka his father__**(AN: I love Minato too much to let him stay dead! He was dead until in the chunin exams Orochimaru wanted to use him. It backfired on him. And since then he is alive).**__ When he was running through the woods he was ambushed. There were more-or-less 20 ninja with the oto head bend. All of them attacked him in the same time, Naruto managed to kill several of the ninja but in the end they defeated him._

_When Naruto woke up after the fight , he found himself in a cell. He heard someone chuckle and turned to see who it was. In the entrance of the cell he found Orochimaru._

_Flashback end_

That one month ago. But he refused to believe that his friends and father abandoned him. As if reading his thoughts Orochimaru said:

" Can't you see that your precious village has abandoned you? It's been a month already, all search parties have already stopped searching for you. The three weeks of searching a missing ninja are up. "

" Shut up" whispered Naruto hoarsely.

" Oh, did I hit a sore spot?" asked a delighted Orochimaru. Naruto just groveled. Orochimaru continued the wiping.

" You are useless! Nobody wants you! Not your friends, teachers or even your precious father!" said Orochimaru. He could see that those words hurt Naruto a lot. So he continued.

" They didn't care about you! All they could see was the Kyuubi! They were nice to you just so that the Kyuubi wouldn't attack them."

' _Is it really true?_ ' thought Naruto. '_ Did they really just see the Kyuubi?'_ . The old emotional wounds that the villagers inflicted on him started reopening. All of the times the villagers told him that he was a monster, a demon, that he should just die; all of it came back. Narutos soul started to crack.

Orochimaru saw this and was delighted._ Finally _after a month the boy started to crack. But he wanted to see this boy crumbled, he wanted to crush his soul to pieces. And because of that wish Orochimaru continued to torment the boy.

" And your precious father. He only used you to seal the fox in you. He never loved you, you were just a tool for him. You were just one among many."

" SHUT UP!" shouted Naruto. " YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

With all the words that Orochimaru spoke the crack grew larger and larger.

" Oh but I do. Everybody knows that a life of a jinchuuriki is full of hatred and scorn. No matter what you do you can't escape it. Just face it Naruto, you are a monster, nobody can love you." Said Orochimaru.

"N-No" whispered Naruto, lying on his knees, broken. The torment the snake had him go through, and the one the villagers had him go through when he was little, were too much for the poor boy… so he broke. He couldn't stand it. He wasn't loved, he was just some monster that everybody wanted either used or dead.

Orochimaru saw that he had reached his goal. He has broken the boy.

' _Well, it was fun while it lasted. _' he thought. So he drew the Kusanagi and readied it to kill the boy before him. Just as he was swinging his sword down a three-pronged kunai flew through the air and has thrown the Kusanagi out of his hand. Not even a second later a man appeared in a yellow flash in front of Orochimaru and punched him square in the face, very hard. With the force of that punch Orochimaru went tumbling into the wall behind him.

When he got up he saw a **very pissed of Minato** standing in front of, the kneeling and sobbing, Naruto protectively.

" How dare you touch, much less harm, my son!" with all the hatred and power in Minatos voice almost made Orochimaru piss in his pants, but he quickly caught his composure and hissed " I will do to my prisoners whatever I wish to do."

That was the wrong answer, and Orochimaru will find that out the hard way. With that answer Minato, if possible, looked even more furious. And with that began the epic battle between a trator and an angry father, who just so happens to be the strongest ninja alive.

After Minato killed the snake **(AN: I am very bad at describing battles so I won't even try)**, he went to Naruto and hugged him. Minato was careful to not disturb any wounds, and comforted Naruto.

After some time Naruto fell asleep in his fathers arms. Minato picked Naruto bridal stile and with the team that waited outside went back to Konoha, with his son securely in his arms.

**AN: That's it folks! Hope you liked it! Remember this is a one shot . Buuuut if I get enough reviews I will continue this story! Anyway R&R! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story has more reviews than I have expected! You have no idea how glad I am! **

**IMPORTANT: Now I'm going to explain the following chapters. Orochimaru wasn't just wiping Naruto, he did much worse things, but that is all Naruto could remember. Quite a lot of things are done in Narutos POV, not just the flashback. Naruto can't remember anything but the wiping is because his mind couldn't take it. And because of that he supressed those memories and thought that it was Orochimarus wiping and the memories of when he was little that finally drove him over the edge. Because I want this story to stay T rated I'm not going to describe the torture Naruto went through, but I'm going to say what kind of torture it was so that you can ,at least, imagine what happened.**

**Oh, and one more thing! I have to thank my beta Karishiana! She helped me a lot. You should check out her stories, they are really good!**

**That was enough of me. Now on with the story!**

When the team finally got back to Konoha they went straight to the hospital.

"We need a doctor, and quick!" shouted Minato. Less than five seconds later, there was a doctor in front of the group. When he saw Naruto he yelled, "Get me strecher and fast! This boy needs to go to the emergency room! " Then he turned to the Konoha 12 and the Hokage, "If you want to stay, then stay. Just wait in the waiting room and don't bother any of the doctors and nurses that come and enter from that room. This boy has a lot of wounds and if not treated properly he will die of blood loss. When it is over I will come to you and tell you how he is. Until then please be quiet."

And so they went into the waiting room. Quite a lot of doctors and nurses went into the emergency room. That only made the Hokage and the others more nervous, well almost all the others. They haven't noticed it but Sakura, the best medic nin of the Konoha 12, hasn't treated Naruto when they rescued him.

'Could Narutos wounds really be that serious that he could die because of blood loss? No! That can't happen! We have only just now started knowing each other! I won't allow for another one of my family to die!' thought Minato. But after some time of fuming and releasing some killer intent, and scaring the crap out of the Konoha 12, he started calming down. 'Ok Minato, you need to calm down. You won't help anyone when you're like this and scaring Naruto's friends like this. Although it was funny seeing there faces when I was releasing a little KI (1). Ok, back to topic at hand :an injured Naruto. Wait… don't we have a medic nin on our team? That pink haired girl… isn't she Tsunades apprentice(2)? Yes, I remember now she was on my team. She was always complaining to take a break when we were running. How did she even become a ninja with so little stamina? That reminds me, when we got Naruto we went straight to Konoha. I totally forgot about it! When we were going back, she didn't make a noise. I didn't notice it because I wanted to make sure that Naruto was ok! Minato you imbecile! If you have noticed this before and told that little bitch to heal him, Naruto wouldn't be in this critical situation! When I find out how Naruto is, I'm so going to beat her! And then going to ask her why she didn't heal him. I already have the perfect plan(3)."

After two hours of waiting, the doctor who led Naruto's surgery finally came out.

"How is he doctor?" asked a worried Minato, momentarily forgetting about his revenge for a certain pink haired bitch (4).

"Physically? He will recover in a month or so. But mentally? I don't know," said the doctor, "He is asleep right now, but if you want to see him just follow me."

When they got to Naruto's room, the doctor left them. They got in and saw a very pale Naruto hooked up to a heart monitor and a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. Nobody could believe that this person, who was looking so fragile and vulnerable, could be Naruto.

Sakura was standing at the back of the group talking with her inner self.

'So it didn't work. He is still alive,' said inner Sakura.

'Yes I can see that. But we could strike when he is weak and alone,' Suggested Sakura.

'No. While he's like this his father will barely leave his side.'

' I've got it! How about we have a spar. Just a few days after he leaves the hospital, so that it doesn't seem suspicious. And then I'll hit him with my super strength near the heart, that should kill him almost instantly. It will all seem like a sparing accident! It's perfect!' exclaimed Sakura.

'Yeah! And his dad won't be able to harm us because of it! It really is perfect!' said inner Sakura.

Poor Sakura (not!), she will never know in just how much truble this plan will get her in.

Narutos POV (in his mind )

' Where am I? It's so dark. Where is everybody? I don't want to be alone. Please, anybody! Help me! Don't leave me alone! Tou-san! Tsunade-baachan! Ero-senin! Anybody! Help me, please!'

- With everybody else -

" Could you all please leave? I want to be alone with my son," Said Minato. Everybody nodded and left. Making sure that nobody was there, Minato made a shadow clone and told it to go after Tsunade. The clone disappeared in a yellow flash. Five minutes later, Tsunade came through the door with the clone behind her.

" What do you need Minato?" asked Tsunade after the clone puffed away.

" There is something I need to tell you," Said Minato. Tsunade nodded. And so he told her about the mission and how Sakura didn't heal Naruto when he was rescued.

" I put a lot of faith in her. And I though her to be a medic nin so that she could heal wounded ninja, and yet she wouldn't heal her own teammate! I'm going to pound her into the ground!" roared Tsunade.

" Tsunade! Calm down! We're in a hospital. And besides, I already have a plan to punish her. And if I am correct, by the law of the Third I could kill her. Let us just see how things go. All I need you to do is play along. I will see how Naruto's other friends really think of him. He has had a bad life already, and I'm not going to let his so called friends to hurt him," Said Minato.

" Alright," Said Tsunade and turned to leave. When she reached the door she turned to Minato and asked, " When are you going to tell him? He is going to find out sooner or later, and I think it's better that his father tells him."

" When he wakes up and recovers, I will tell him when this mess is over," Answered Minato.

Satisfied with the answer, Tsunade nodded and left the room. When Tsunade left, Minato turned to Naruto with a sad expression.

' Kushina why did you have to die? With you here, we wouldn't have to worry about Naruto. I really miss you, love.'

What he doesn't know, is that Kushina didn't die. But nobody really knows what happened to her.

Or the other child.

**(1.) AN: for him it is a little killer intend. But not for the others. **

**(2) AN: even though Minato has returned Jiraya needed to see if it was really him. And who better to do the job than Tsunade, who is the best of the best?)**

**(3) imagine evil cacle…in his mind of course. It wouldn't do for the Yondaime to cacle evilly in a hospital**

**(4) AN: she didn't heal Naruto when he needed it. That puts her instantly on Minatos bad side. Whoever treats his son wrongly is going to pay!**

**Dun dun DUUUUUUN. What is going to happen next? What does Minato have to tell Naruto? What has he planed for Sakura? What happened to Kushina? Who is the other child? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

**AN: That's it for now folks! Hope you liked it! And remember R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the 3rd chapter of the Prisoner of the Snake! I hope you are not too disappointed that it took me so long. But I have school to think about.**

**Anyway please look at the poll on my profile about The Golden Fox. Should Naruto have a boyfriend or a girlfriend? It's up to you to decide.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did; then Orochimaru would be wearing a pink tutu, Sasuke would be gay, and Sakura would be dead… Kishimoto as well (hides' bloody sword behind back).**

**Now, on with the story!**

It has been two weeks since Minato and the others had rescued Naruto from Orochimaru, and Naruto hasn't woken up since then. Minato was really getting worried since Naruto has never been in a coma, much less one this long. He has an idea to get Naruto out of the coma, but there were other things he had, unfortunately, to take care of first. The older blond just wanted to take care of his son and keep him isolated, but Minato understands that his son needs to have some real friends when he wakes up. The Fourth Hokage made up a plan with Tsunade and Jiraiya, which was very simple. They would interrogate every one of Naruto's friends, except Sakura, under the impression that it was just a normal mental check up for chunin level ninjas or higher. The plan was very simple and it was very effective. They were going to start the interrogation today, and the first on the list was the Uchiha boy.

In the interrogation room

The room wasn't anything special; just gray walls, a table and two chares and a lamp above. In one of the chairs sat Sasuke Uchiha and in the other sat Ibiki Morino, who was told of the plan as well. Minato was hiding behind Ibiki using a genjutsu. Ibiki and Sasuke looked impassively at each other until Ibiki stood up and started walking around the room.

"This is just a normal mental check up for chunin level or higher ninjas, so I just want you to answer the questions truthfully. Do you understand?" asked Ibiki. Sasuke nodded.

"Alright. How many missions did you do where you have killed since you came back?" started Ibiki.

"I completed 25 missions since I came back," answered the Uchiha.

"Usually, who are your teammates when you go on those missions?" continued Ibiki.

"Usually it is Hatake Kakashi as the team leader, and Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura as my teammates," answered Sasuke, though he couldn't help but put a little bit of a bitter tone when he said Sakura's name. Ibiki noticed the slight change in his voice before continuing with the questions.

"What is your relationship with your teammates when you're off and on missions?"

"When on missions, it is strictly professional, so it is to ensure the missions success. So to speak, we are just tools used to keep Konoha thriving. However, when we are off missions we are friends," the raven-haired boy answered.

"What is your relationship towards each of your teammates individually?" asked the head of the T&I department.

"Naruto is like my brother, Kakashi is like my lazy uncle, and Sakura is the annoying girl that won't leave me alone, even when I ask," answered the Uchiha heir. Ibiki noticed that Sasuke said Naruto's name first and how he smiled slightly when mentioning the blond.

"How did your relationship with Naruto evolve into that of brotherhood? I heard that you hated each other in the Academy," commented Ibiki. Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit, beginning to see where this was going. But he still answered.

"Yes, in our Academy days we hated each other, but when we became gennin we became rivals, trying to beat each other in everything. As time progressed, we became friends, somehow, with a stroke of luck, then best friends. When I returned from my undercover mission as the spy for Konoha in Oto, we somehow became brothers. In battle, we, Naruto and I, could rely on the other for help if something went wrong. Even outside of doing missions, we help each other out. He made me even laugh at his pranks, which is a major accomplish, considering the fact that I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke replied. A little smile was imprinted on his face.

Ibiki nodded and said: "The check up is done, you can leave."

Sasuke stood up and looked at Ibiki straight in the eye. He seemed to figure out what this "check up" was about. The onyx eyed boy asked," This was never a mental check up, was it? If it were, you wouldn't have asked me about my friendship with Naruto."

"The reason why I had this check up set up was because I wanted to make sure Naruto has some real friends and not some that will leave him on the first opportunity, when he wakes up. I hope you understand that." Surprisingly, it was not Ibiki that answered him, as Sasuke suspected. But it was Minato, who dispelled the genjutsu and made himself visible again. Sasuke's eyes widened a little, but otherwise, he didn't show any emotion. The raven haired boy had not sensed that the Hokage was in the same room, even though Uchiha's are suppose to be experts on genjutsu, and he was an Uchiha prodigy.

' I guess that is one of the reasons he was selected to be the Hokage,' thought Sasuke

"I understand that Hokage-sama. But, what is the reason to start this?" asked the still a little confused Uchiha.

"The reason is very simple Sasuke. You were there on the retrieval mission; you were the one that led us through Orochimaru's lair. Have you noticed that we had a medic-nin on our team and she didn't even try to heal Naruto?" asked Minato.

Sasuke thought a little bit about that. He hadn't noticed it at the time. Part of it was because he was too worried about Naruto and trying to get away from Orochimaru's lair as soon as possible. But now he did notice. Sakura was always complaining when they were on their way to save Naruto, and when they were returning to Konoha, she was very quiet and didn't even lift a finger to help Naruto. Only Hinata tried to help a little. Now he was furious!

'How dare that bitch do this! She should have healed my little brother when she saw how wounded he was!' (AN: Sasuke sees Naruto as his little brother)

Minato saw how furious Sasuke looked, and was very happy to see that Naruto has such a loyal friend, like the Uchiha heir. Before Sasuke could storm out to beat the living daylight out of the pink haired bitch, Minato cut him off.

"Don't worry, I have a plan to punish her. For that to work out, I will need your cooperation. But first, I will need to find out who Naruto's true friends are, and who is going to abandon him, like Sakura did," said the 4th Hokage.

"Alright, I will cooperate. What is the plan?" asked Sasuke.

"The plan is very simple, really. Let me explain. We interrogate every one of Naruto's friends and see their reactions towards him. For example, what we did just now with you. I will be in the room to see how the interrogation goes. Then when we see who the traitors are, we will set up a match. They will fight against me, while thinking that it is a test so that their Hokage can see how strong they are and if they deserve their title as chunin. Not very complicated and if used correctly, it will be very efficient. Any questions?" asked Minato after explaining the plan.

"Yes, what is my role in this plan?" asked the Uchiha. Minato looked pleased that Sasuke asked that question.

"Your role is to tell Sakura where and when the battle is to be held, but you must not tell her against whom she is fighting. I have heard that she is deeply infatuated with you, and that she is the biggest fangirl I have ever seen. We will use that infatuation to our advantage. Is everything clear?" finished blond.

"Crystal," answered Sasuke, a bit peeved by the fact that he had to be with Sakura to get the plan working.

"Now I have a question." Said Minato. Sasuke nodded to show that the 4th Hokage could continue.

"You know Naruto's friends better that I do. So, give me your opinion. Who do you think will abandon him?" asked Minato. Sasuke though about that a bit, before answering: "Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba and Shino will never abandon him, for they are very loyal to Naruto. I am not sure about Tenten, but I don't think that she will betray him. Ino was once a fangirl as well, but I don't think that she still 'loves' me. And Sai was once a Root ANBU member, so I don't know what he thinks. I don't think he will do such a thing to Naruto, but you would have to make sure. He works for Danzo, so be cautious around him."

Minato nodded, accepting the answer given.

"Alright, thank you. You may go now," commanded the cerulean eyed male, already thinking who to interrogate next. Sasuke bowed his head in a sign of respect, and left.

Minato turned to Ibiki, who was there the whole time sitting in a chair, listening to their conversation. "Tomorrow we will interrogate Ino Yamanaka, Sai, and Tenten. After that, we will talk with the others that Sasuke said that are trustworthy. It is now getting late and I am sure that you still have some prisoners to question," said Naruto's father.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Have a nice evening," came the voice of the T&I department leader.

The 4th nodded and replied: "You as well, Ibiki-san."

_Naruto's POV (in his mind)_

"_Why is it still so dark? Why am I alone? Please! I don't want to be alone! Tou-san, help me!" I cried out, tears started running down my face. I didn't want to be left alone in the dark. I wanted to see my father and my friends again! I didn't want to be in the endless darkness anymore! It wasn't comforting anymore, since it started suffocating him. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, yet I was breathing normally. I just wanted to get out!_

"_Dad, please help me! I don't want to be left alone! I'm afraid! Dad, please help!"_

_End of Narutos POV_

As Minato was nearing the hospital, he couldn't help but feel that Naruto was calling him. He could almost feel the distress that he thought that Naruto felt, it was almost as if Naruto was… afraid. He shook his head, getting his head out of his thoughts, and continued. When he reached the hospital, he immediately went to Naruto's room. When he entered he saw Tsunade checking Naruto's vitals.

"Are there any changes?" asked the younger blond.

"No. His vitals are stable and his heartbeat is normal. There shouldn't be a reason that Naruto is still in a coma. Except…"

"Except a psychological one," finished the Yondaime Hokage for her. Tsunade just nodded, looking very grim.

"Tsunade is Inoichi in town?" asked Minato.

"I think so. Why?" asked the older blond.

"Because if the problem is in Naruto's mind, then I need to go in there to help him. And I have been feeling something strange lately," he replied.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"I feel like Naruto is calling me for help. Every time I feel this, it's as if I feel his distress. Did this happen before, at all, Tsunade?" he asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said slowly: "It has happened before, but only once. There was a girl who was involved in an accident, I can't remember what it was about, but she was badly hurt. She was in a coma for two months, and then her parents told me that they could feel her calling for them. A Yamanaka helped them with their problem. After some time, we found out that she didn't want to wake up at first because she couldn't comprehend what happened to her and why it happened to her, but when she wanted to wake up she told us that she couldn't. She told us that she was in some darkness, alone and afraid. She didn't know where she was and started calling for her parents. That is when they said that they heard her."

"Wait Tsunade. You just told me that she didn't want to wake up and some time later she wanted to wake up, but then you said that she didn't know where she was. I don't get it," commented a very confused Hokage.

Tsunade sighed and explained: "She told us that she was engulfed in some darkness, where she couldn't see anything, hear anything, or touch anything. At first she told us that she didn't want to leave it, because it was comforting. But then, some time later, she started to feel scared and lonely and wanted nothing more then to get out. But she said that she couldn't no matter what she tried, she couldn't leave that place. They did the exact same thing that you want to do now; they asked the Yamanaka to take them with him in to the girl's mind. When they tried to rescue her, the girl told us that at first she heard voices calling her name. Then she started seeing a distant light in the darkness, and finally she saw her parents with the Yamanaka. When she saw them, they took a hold of her and managed to drag her back."

When she saw his hopeful face, she immediately stopped him before he could do something stupid or get his hopes up too high.

"You must know this Minato: they managed it because they knew where the mental trauma was. If you don't know that, then you would have to go through all his traumatic memories. That girl only had that one traumatic memory, so it wasn't a problem. But the cause for a self-induced coma could be anywhere," told the medic-nin.

Naruto's father nodded with a disappointed look. He was so close, but still so far.

"How long did it last with the girl?" he asked, looking at Naruto's face.

"With the girl it lasted one week. But with Naruto, it will probably last a month," answered Tsunade, looking at Naruto's face.

"Is there any guarantee that it will work?" asked the male ninja, never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

The Slug Sannin thought about it before telling the Hokage: "No."

Minato looked at her sharply once she responded.

"So even if we do this, there is no guarantee that it will work? What were the chances with the girl and what are the chances with Naruto?" Minato was seemingly calm, but inside, he was beginning to panic. The walls of hope inside of him were being teared down, one by one. He only knew his son for a few years! He was not going to lose him because of the hebi-teme (snake-bastard)! Even in death, Orochimaru was causing him problems!

"Even with the girl, there was no guarantee that she would wake up, though the chances were better for her. For the girl it was 60% chance that she would wake up. For Naruto…" The busty woman trailed off.

"What are the chances for Naruto, Tsunade?" asked Kushina's husband; inside he was panicking more and more.

The Slug Sannin took a deep breath and said: "For Naruto, the chances are that he will wake up 40%. If even that is that right number."

"Why so little?" asked Minato, some of his inner fear was beginning to show. He sat down on the stool besides Naruto's bed and started stroking his hair.

"If what the Yamanaka told me then is true, it would mean that while you were searching for the traumatic experience, Naruto would be reliving them. He would be feeling everything that he felt then. That would cause him to withdraw even more into the darkness. Even though he now wants to get out, when he starts to relive his memories, he would want to get away from the pain. He would go more and more into the darkness because there is nothing, which means no pain. It is the normal human instinct to get away from everything that hurts. If you do this and it doesn't work… then I am afraid that Naruto's chances of awakening are slim to none," said Tsunade, feeling angry with herself for not being able to do anything more for her little brother like figure.

While the female Sannin was feeling this, Minato was feeling pretty much the same way as Tsunade is. Both of them feel angry, disappointed, and sad. Minato was angry with Orochimaru for harming his son and causing him to go into such a state, disappointed at himself for not being able to do anything for Naruto, and sad because Naruto is so young and has his whole life ahead of him, but is forced to lie down and suffer because of some snake pedophile.

There is only one way to wake up Naruto, go to the Boor Mountains for help. He didn't know how the Uzumaki clan would take it if he came out of the blue, begging for help, knowing that in some way he was responsible for the chief's granddaughter's death. He just hoped that they would heal Naruto before they killed him.

Minato looked at the busty woman and told her, "There is another way to wake him up. But I would have to go to the Boor Mountains."

Tsunade looked at the younger blond in shock and almost shouted, "Are you crazy, Minato? If you go to Kushina's clan they will kill you! They have trusted you with the chief's granddaughter, and now, she is dead!"

"I know, Tsunade! I blame myself everyday for her death. The only thing that I have left from my family is Naruto, and he is in danger. Everyday I wake up I think to myself, 'I am a horrible husband and an even worse father.' I have failed to protect Kushina and my only child." When he said that, a tear ran down his face, but he never stopped gently stroking Naruto's golden hair.

"This is probably the worst time to say this, but Naruto wasn't your only child. There was a girl as well, just a few minutes born after Naruto. When Kushina was done with giving birth, I told her to get the baby and to get out of the hospital. I don't know what happened after that, just two minutes after I told her to get out, the hospital was destroyed. She probably didn't make it." Tsunade looked down at the floor after saying that.

Minato just looked impassively out the window, after a few minutes he said: "You are right, this is the worst moment to say it."

He stood up, kissed Naruto on the forehead and went out of the room, never even once looking at Tsunade.

**AN: here you go! Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	4. Authors Note

**Dear readers, I never thought that I will say this, but I am abandoning on this fic and giving it up for adoption. Before anyone starts to throw rotten food at me and tries to kill me, hear me out.**

**Naruto has left me. I never thought that it will come to that, because I have loved Naruto for some years now. And I have been very surprised when I have found out that I no longer enjoy it as I used to. These past few months I have tried to find that enjoyment in fanfiction and started to watch the anime again, but it didn't work. And I can't write stories about something that I don't like. I'm sorry. But the story will be up for adoption so that you can still enjoy it, the only difference will be the author.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**


	5. Adopeted!

This story has been adopted by **libro5678**. Don't know when s/he will update, but I hope you like his/hers version just as much as mine.


End file.
